Peach's Situation
Ratchet and the gang caught up with Mario and Luigi, who already defeated Bowser mistakenly. Reia: (Something's not right here...) Kiva: (Something's not right at all...) Bowser: WHAT!? You again?? Ratchet: After everything you've done, I thought you would give yourself up. - Ratchet takes hold of his wrench from his back. Ratchet: This time, we'll make sure that-- Bowser: W-Wait a second! Listen.. This is no time for fighting! ..Even though I would've won against Mario! Reia: Captain, remember our target. Ratchet: ..I know. Toad 1: Listen to me, everyone! Something terrible has happened! The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighbor, the Beanbean Kingdom, just paid a visit! Reia: The Ambassador.. He stole the princess' voice? Toad 2: Yeah, that's it! - When Peach tried to speak, explosive words came out. Toad 1: A-And replaced it with this explosive vocabulary! Sasha: That's terrible... Bowser: Gah! If I kidnap her in this state, she'll wreck my castle! - Reia then slowly walked towards Peach. Ratchet: Reia, what are you doing!? Kiva: I think she's trying to calm her down. - Reia offered her hand to Peach and she accepted. Then, Reia used her finger to tell her. Reia: Please calm down. Genis: Oh.. I've seen this before! Kiva: What do you mean, Genis? Genis: Collete was muted once, so she used her finger to spell what she is trying to say. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Peach used her finger to spell what she is saying to Reia. Kiva: What's she saying, sis? Reia: "You..must..go to..the..Beanbean..Kingdom..and..get my..voice..back. Watch..out..for..Arpeggio.." Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll be careful. Kiva: Totally. Bowser: *laughs* Yes! Go, capture that fiend and get back Peach's voice! And then I can kidnap her! Ratchet: We don't take orders from a monster, who threatens our home and broke a peace treaty. Bowser: *grunts* Fine! I suggest we call a truce, Lombax. Kiva: Anyway, do you know the way to the Beanbean Kingdom? Bowser: Yes. We'll take my Koopa Cruiser and reach the kingdom in no time. Mario, Lombax! We leave immediately. Ratchet: Understand this, Bowser. If you try anything to kidnap Peach, we'll take you down too. Kiva: I agree with Ratchet. - Peach remained loyal and is pointing to Reia. Kiva: Reia, Peach is pointing at you. Reia: Oh, right. - Reia goes back to Peach as she trying to spell more words. Reia: "I have..heard..rumors..about..you..entering..the..kingdom. You..may..call me..Peach. Do this..mission..for me..and we..can be..friends..of two..worlds." Kiva: What? She's serious about us being friends? - Peach nodded. Reia: Yeah, she's serious. "The..Mushroom..Kingdom..is..counting..on you." You can always count of me and the 2nd Galactic Republic to help, Peach. - Peach smiled. Kiva: And me too. Reia: "Of course. I'm..counting..on you..as well, Kiva." Kiva: Thanks, Peach. - The gang headed out of Peach's Castle. Ratchet: I know you may need a moment, Reia. Talk to Luigi when you're ready. - Reia nodded and the gang split up for a bit. She knows who to talk first. Reia: How are you holding up, sis? Kiva: I'm good. Reia: Good to hear. What do you think of this place? Kiva: It's cool. Reia: That I can agree upon. You know.. I'm worried. Kiva: About Peach? Reia: Yeah, but I'm more worried of you most of all.. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. Arpeggio could be the smartest opponent we'll ever face.. I'm worried what would happen if he traps you... Kiva: Well, there's something he is underestimating. Reia: What's that? Kiva: It's what the heart counts, not the smarts. - Reia smiled by Kiva's answer. Reia: You're right, 100 percent. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva walked towards Luigi and Reia headed to Genis, who is talking to Chip and Dale. Genis: Everything going okay? Reia: Yeah. Chip: Seems like whoever stole the princess' voice, it must be secretive. Reia: Arpeggio's no stranger when it comes to prized processions. Genis: How are we going to get there again? Reia: We can use the Koopa Cruiser to cross the border. Genis: Right.. Chip: This Beanbean kingdom sounds a bit off for some reason.. Dale: Uh, why? Reia: Because of the Klaww Gang failed on him, he must have worked with someone new. Someone who is too dangerous to fight directly. Chip: Your guess is good as mine. Genis: At any rate, we better be more careful about this mission. Reia: Agreed. - Genis, Chip and Dale went to Luigi and Reia followed them. Presea: Bowser went north and he's waiting for us. Reia: I still don't think this truce was a good idea, Captain. You heard what he said after this mission? Kiva: Don't worry, we'll make sure that Peach is safe once we're done here. Reia: Alright.. Genis: Okay, we need to cross the border to the Beanbean Kingdom. I think this cruiser is our only shot to get there right now. Presea: I hate to admit, but I agree with Reia on this. There's too much darkness in that kingdom.. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Believe me, we all saw those people who are trapped in the paradox. We have less and less options to get them back, but we have no choice. Presea: I'm beginning to notice, captain. Reia: Then..I suggest we follow Bowser's lead for now. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. - The gang then set to Bowser's cruiser to begin a brand new mystery. Category:Scenes